happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Berserk
Español= Berserk/Berserk-er es un personaje de Happy Tree Friends fanon y el quinto personaje de XMC-Grim-Reaperx 1.1 Descripción. Berserk es un lobo verde con una etiqueta que lee "#1", tiene una marca en la frente de un color verde más claro. A pesar de su aspecto "inocente" es en realidad una mutación. Tiene fuerza descomunal y puede ser alguien de considerar un riesgo si provocado. Su origen es de Wolfgang, ya que este lo creo. Su forma alternativa es conocida como Berserk-er. 1.2 Berserk-er Berserk-er (Conocido también como Slasher) es la forma alternativa de Berserk y una forma de mutación altamente riesgosa. Entre varios de sus cambios están: su piel se ve severamente rasgada; hasta se puede ver parte de su cráneo, pierde su oído izquierdo, su marca de la frente se distorsiona, sus dientes se vuelven afilados, le crece una segunda hilera de dientes, de su brazo izquierdo le sale una columna, extrañamente afilada, que usa como látigo, de su brazo derecho le sale una cuchilla altamente afilada, supuestamente hecha de hueso y vísceras, su etiqueta se vuelve rasgada y su pecho se abre de la derecha, exponiendo parte de sus costillas levantadas y sus órganos internos. En esta forma es completamente hostil contra todo y todos. 1.3 Forma de contener A pesar de el peligro que representa su forma mutada, si Berserk es criogenizado antes de que su otra forma se desarrolle, puede dejar a su otra forma en un estado de "hibernación", lo que lo hace menos peligroso. Historia de fondo. Creado a partir de muestras de DNA de un psicópata y un cadáver encontrado, Berserk dio "nacimiento" en el laboratorio de Wolfgang. Creado para poder resistir casi cualquier cosa, esto no ha sido en vano, pues Berserk tiene una resistencia alta hacia los daños. A pesar de que Wolfgang nunca tuvo por objetivo a Berserk-er, este mismo tiene un origen desconocido... Estado social. Su mutación a Berserk-er y su poca interacción con otros personajes lo vuelve solitario, verle con gente es algo raro. Muertes. Su enorme resistencia a los daños (en ambas formas) reduce sus muertes a niveles ligeramente raros. Sus muertes involucran maquinaria, explosiones y desangramiento. Imágenes. Berserk-er 001.jpg|Desde su rediseño. Img006.jpg|Parece que tiene un hijo :v okno :| Archivo:Berserker.jpg|Rediseñado Notas. *Su contraparte y némesis es Brute. *Se basa en el Slasher de Dead Space y los Sires de Gears of War 2 |-| English= Full name "Berserk" Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Country Unknown Fear(s) Nothing Gender Asexual (Refered to as male) Likes Calm environments Playing with Wolfgang's gadgets Dislikes Cold Being refered to as a beast Nickname(s) The beast Species Mutation Color Light green Size Average Age Unknown Relatives Wolfgang (Creator) Friends Unknown Enemies Unknown Lover(s) It doesn't know love First Kill TBA Kill Count 0 First Death TBA Deaths 0 Debut TBA Last appearance TBA Number of appearances 0 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Blood!" :― Berserk-er Berserk/Berserk-er is a character from HTF:AD created by XM-Grim-Reaperx. He consists of an unstable mutation who could kill us all in the blink of an eye. Appearance Appearance Berserk Berserk only weas a tag with a 1 printed on it. Physically, Berserk is a wolf mutation with light green for its fur color with its abdominal mark, inner ears and its mark in the forehead colored an even lighter green. It has a mark on his forehead of three triangles. Appearance Berserk-er Berserk-er wears the same tag as his former self, even though it's in even worse conditions than it once was. Physically, Berserk-er remains a wolf with many wounds which expose its flesh, a second layer of teeth, a wing made out of bone and bloodshot eyes with different pupils. Both of his arms are teared apart and replaced with a spine and a long blade made out of flesh and bone; two limp, black arms form in top of the former and an opening occurs in his chest, revealing his ribs and some spilled organs which he drags along. Character bio Character bio (Berserk) Berserk is a creation developed by Wolfgang with an insane resistane towards physical damage. He is also shown to be very strong and he is very dangerous when provoked. Despite this stats, he can mutate into his other self: Berserk-er. Character bio (Berserk-er) Berserk-er is Berserk's mutated and unaltered state. Being highly hostile to anyone, this mutation is out for blood. It slashes through anyone and anything with his iconic blade arm and plants the terror everywhere it goes. Background Story "The wind howled wildly and slammed violently against the window, menacing to shatter it to pieces. Inside of he laboratory, the ambience felt dead...hostile...foreign...but this didn't stop the scientist from achieving his goal on giving life to his frightening creation. As he layed the corpse in a surgical table, he started sewing it up, limb by limb, tissue and bone, organ and organ...until it was done. As son as he finished sewing up his abomination, a lighting furiously hit the corspe straight in the heart; the reanimation only stared up at the sky and howled in victory: Berserk was born..." Weaponry Note: All of this weaponry belongs to Berserk-er. Scythe arm : His most iconic weapon which also is responsible for his nicknme of 'Slasher', this altered arm made out of bone and flesh slashes through very hard surfaces with ease. Capable of slashing through great layers of concrete, this arm blade annihilates its oponents with relative ease, dismembering them to shreds in a matter of seconds. Advantages Lethal at close range Capable of slashing through very hard materials Disadvantages Weak frame Spine whip : His other mutated arm, this spine can be used as a whip, covering a medium range; however, it can also extend a further distance to reach oponents. Berserk is best known for wrapping his victims with this whip before brutally finishing them of with his scythe arm. Advantages Covers ranges outside the scythe arm Disadvantages Weak frame Teeth & jaws : His teeth, sharp as razor blades, grow a second layer to munch through flesh and bone with ease. Aside of their consuming properties, this teeth easily penetrate the flesh and his powerful jaws easily tear through the flesh, killing their victim in a normally gruesome, grotesque way. Despite not being intended to be used for direct combat, they still serve a defensive capability if everything else fails. Advantages Natural defense Regrows if broken Disadvantages Not intended for combat Mood Berserk is often seen as a calm person, even though it gets stressed easily which can lead to accidents or deaths due to his killer inner nature. Abilities & Powers Überforce : Berserk and Berserk-er are shown to exhibit extraordinary force, lifting heavy objects with ease. Dagaz : Berserk and Berserk-er are shown to have incredible strenght agaisnt most physical damage; however, damage coming from natural hazards, such as freezing or overheating, are still deadly to him. Killing machine : Berserk-er is relentless, destroying his victims without any resentment. Weaknesses & Weakpoints Frozen-minded : Berserk hates cold environments and Berserk-er is shown to have less destructive capabilities under coldness, reducing his overall efficiency. Alien mind : He doesn't know the devastating power that some manufactured weaponry can cause, normally leaving to his deaths due to his overconfidece; despite his resistance, he isn't entirely impervious to damage. Relations This tab refers to Berserk's relations with other characters. Friends Wolfgang : His creator, Berserk shows great respect towards him. Neutral TBA Enemies TBA Quotes/Gestures :"If I'm a beast, imagine what you are, fleshlings" :― Berserk reasoning :"All fleshlings are but underlings: frail skin, frail bones, frail everything" :― Berserk showing his anatomy skills saying the truth Roles Berserk appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD TBA Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Deaths & Injuries Berserk's deaths involve machinery or being crushed; his survival rate is of 64% Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Trivia He is based on the Sires from GoW2 and Slashers from Dead Space Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Personajes Mutados Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes sin Ropa Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Category: Tengo Miedo Categoría:Que rayos es eso?